One-Shots SmokerxShina
by RobinFleur194
Summary: Shina era, antes de la Guerra de Marineford, una marine novata bajo las órdenes de Smoker. Pero cuando Aokiji fue derrotado, le siguió en su caminar errante por el mundo. Este fic estará compuesto por una serie de One-Shots de esta pareja. Escribiré con total libertad y la mayoría son M. ¡Avisados estáis!


¡Hola gente! ¿Qué tal os va? Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, con la vena pervertida más viva que nunca.

Este fic van a ser una serie de One-Shots de mi pareja SmokerxShina (mi nueva OC protagonista, aunque aún no he escrito ningún fic sobre ella. Pero espero poder hacerlo pronto). Son todos (la mayoría) de rango M por escenas explícitas, fuertes o incluso excesivamente dramáticas. Avisados quedáis todos de que no me voy a cortar un pelo xD ¡Espero que os gusten!

**ACLARACIÓN: estos One-Shots NO tienen, ni tendrán, ninguna relación con ninguno de mis fics. Y si algún día escribo un fic de esta pareja, tampoco habrá relación entre ese fic y estos One-Shots. Son ideas INDEPENDIENTES que se me ocurren a mí, así de repente.**

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte se la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito/Cuentos_"

* * *

**1. Calentando una fría herida**

El aire frío y despiadado de aquel lado de la isla arañaba su piel sin compasión allí donde su ropa no llegaba a cubrirla. A pesar de las bajas temperaturas del lugar, no llevaba por ropa más que unos cortos vaqueros por encima del muslo y una camiseta de tirantes naranja. Por calzado unas deportivas blancas y sobre su larga y ondulada melena caoba oscura, un inconfundible sombrero de cowboy. Sus ojos color avellana permanecían ocultos bajo el ala del sombrero y caminaba a paso ligero hacia la orilla, al lado de aquel con el que llevaba viajando desde la muerte de Ace "Puño de Fuego".

Le había seguido incluso después de que su rival, el Almirante Akainu, le hubiese derrotado tras días enteros de lucha sin tregua. Y aún, después de tantos meses juntos, no sabía por qué la calma de aquel hombre le resultaba tan apacible, aún dudaba sobre qué era lo que la había hecho dejar la Marina para seguirle allí donde fuese. Pero ella no era de las que le daban demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Estaba segura de que, si en su día decidió seguirle, sus motivos tendría. El destino, o cualquier otra cosa de esas de las que su madre le había hablado cuando era pequeña, tendrían algo preparado para ella al final del camino.

- Todo ocurre por alguna razón – era lo que Aokiji, el hombre al que acompañaba y antiguo Almirante de la Marina, solía decirle cuando lo pensaba en voz alta.

Y ella suspiraba. Suspiraba porque en el fondo había algo que lamentaba, y era haber abandonado sin avisar a su superior inmediato en el mando. Smoker podía aparentar ser un hombre frío, pero en todo el tiempo que había trabajado para él, jamás había tenido un solo problema que él no la hubiese ayudado a resolver, fuese del modo que fuese, ya que aún le temblaban las rodillas al recordar la vez que él la había gritado delante de todos los hombres, humillándola durante el entrenamiento de lucha con espada, y gracias a esa rabia que le generó, pudo declararse campeona de la ronda de combates. En fin, la cosa ya no tenía arreglo. Como decía Aokiji: "lo hecho, hecho está".

Siguieron caminando, atravesando la densa nieve del lugar hasta divisar a lo lejos un edificio y, a sus pies, un pequeño grupo de personas bien abrigadas.

- ¿Marines?

- Se oyen gritos – puntualizó ella.

De pronto, una figura saltó sobre las demás y una serie de gritos ahogados recorrieron la isla.

- ¡D-Doflamingo!

- ¡Vicealmirante!

- ¡Capitán! – Gritaban algunos – ¡Capitán Smoker!

Ambos caminantes se pararon en seco al reconocer ambos nombres y ella palideció rápidamente.

- Sangre. Huele a sangre, mucha sangre – murmuró, echando a correr en su dirección.

Aokiji frunció el ceño y la siguió a paso ligero, pero con su habitual expresión pausada. En unos segundos, ya la había alcanzado y la sujetaba fuertemente del hombro.

- Quédate detrás, marinera, no eres rival para Doflamingo.

Ella apretó los puños, consciente de que tenía razón y que debería ser más sensata a partir de aquel momento si quería salir con vida de allí. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era ella? No era más que una marinerita renegada de primer grado. Caminó impaciente detrás del ex Almirante hasta que llegaron al claro y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia animal al ver el cuerpo de su antiguo superior en el suelo, inmovilizado por Doflamingo, que permanecía sentado sobre él, atacándole sin piedad con aquellos hilos que sólo él era capaz de controlar.

- Oops, lo siento – murmuró Aokiji al detenerse justo detrás de Doflamingo, quien sujetaba el rostro de Smoker con una mano mientras se preparaba para acabarlo con la otra –. ¿Podrías apartarte de mi camino?

Un "¡¿Eeh?!" generalizado se escuchó sobre ellos. Los marines no eran capaces de reprimir su sorpresa al verle, al fin y al cabo, no se había sabido nada de Aokiji desde que Akainu lo derrotara dos años atrás. Doflamingo le miró de reojo y Smoker no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor.

- Él es… mi amigo – sentenció Aokiji, amenazando a Doflamingo con su poder.

Y ella no supo qué fue lo que vino después. De pronto se vió a sí misma inmersa en una batalla de proporciones muy superiores a lo que estaba acostumbrada, y de lo poco que fue capaz, fue de ayudar al grupo de marines que aún respiraban a cargar el cuerpo de su capitán a la nave más cercana.

* * *

Escuchó varias explosiones procedentes del lugar donde ambos hombres luchaban mientras ayudaba a acomodar al Vicealmirante en su camarote. Minutos después, una sombra abrió la puerta.

- Shina – la llamó.

Ella respiró aliviada.

- ¿Y Doflamingo?

- Huyó. ¿Continuamos?

La joven se mordió el labio con indecisión. Ahora que veía en aquel estado a Smoker, y teniendo en cuenta que no veía a Tashigi por ningún lado y que aquellos marines no parecían saber nada de medicina, no lo tenía tan claro. Ella se estiró los dedos de una mano, como cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Es necesario que sea ya?

Aokiji la miró por encima de sus oscuras gafas de sol y pareció entenderlo. Se encogió de hombros.

- Podemos comer algo antes.

Ella asintió con seriedad, pero con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento aflorando en la comisura de sus labios.

- Perfecto.

No tardó en tomar los mandos de la situación. Dio un par de órdenes aquí y allá y en menos de tres minutos, aquel extravagante y patoso grupo de marines le había acercado cualquier producto sanitario que existiese a bordo del barco. Pidió que la dejasen a solas con su capitán y cedieron sin problemas, a fin de cuentas ¿quién iba a dudar de las intenciones de aquella que acompañaba al ex Almirante Aokiji que, además, acababa de salvarles la vida?

Rodeó la cama sobre la que estaba tumbado Smoker y se colocó a su lado, observando con cautela sus heridas y midiendo la regularidad de su respiración. ¿Estaría consciente después de semejante paliza? No estaba segura, pues no se movía ni un milímetro. Ni siquiera tenía abiertos los ojos. Dirigió su mirada al botiquín y suspiró sonoramente. En realidad, ella había sido forense, no medico. ¿Cuál era el procedimiento habitual a la hora de curar a un herido? ¿Había que quitarle la ropa del mismo modo que a un cadáver? Suponiendo que sí, comenzó por el principio: el pecho.

Le apartó con suavidad el abrigo que llevaba puesto, dejando al descubierto un pecho perfectamente moldeado y unos brazos increíblemente fuertes. Pero también duramente dañados por Doflamingo. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder sentarlo y apartar el abrigo de la cama, sin soltarle a él, pues parecía inconsciente y a punto de caerse si lo hacía. Volvió a tumbarlo con cuidado y continuó su labor. Desabrochó con calma los cordones de sus botas y las apartó lo más lejos posible en cuanto tuvo ocasión. Después vinieron los calcetines y, poco después, el pantalón. Su mirada avellana apreció cada detalle de su figura antes de quitarse el sombrero y liberar su melena a ambos lados de su rostro, dándole un aspecto más infantil del que debería tener a sus 20 años de edad. Empapó una toalla en un barreño con agua y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que fluía a través de sus heridas. Por un momento, hasta le pareció una persona tranquila en aquel estado: con los ojos cerrados y completamente a su merced, vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior. Viéndole así, nadie habría dicho que se trataba del poderoso Smoker, el que fue el mejor marine cazador de piratas del Mar del Este. Continuó limpiando su cuerpo en silencio, del mismo modo que lo habría hecho en una autopsia, dejando a la vista los profundos cortes que aquel desgraciado Shichibukai le había hecho.

- Maldita sea, Doflamingo – murmuró.

Dejó la toalla reposando sobre el barreño de agua y cogió algo de gasa con desinfectante. Suerte tenía aquel hombre de estar inconsciente, pues aquello debía escocer horrores. Comenzó pasando la gasa sobre las heridas de su rostro y continuó, en suaves caricias, descendiendo por su cuello hasta sus brazos y muñecas. Le cogió la mano derecha con suavidad al ver que tenía un corte profundo en la palma y casi estuvo a punto de gritar cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre su muñeca y la apartó de él de un empujón. Cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, y la gasa cayó a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Alzó la vista hacia la cama y un escalofrío la recorrió al encontrar la mirada de Smoker fija en ella. Demonios, había olvidado completamente lo mucho que imponía aquel hombre.

- ¿Ya me estás dando por muerto, marine? ¿Te olvidas de con quién estás tratando?

Ella frunció el ceño sin decir nada, aún sentada de culo en el suelo, observando cómo el cuerpo del Vicealmirante se convertía en humo lentamente para, poco después, volver a su forma original casi sin ningún rasguño. Cuando hubo acabado y volvía a mirarla, Shina se levantó del suelo lentamente, se sacudió el vaquero de polvo y recogió la gasa del suelo.

- No soy una marinera – espetó, dejando la gasa con un gesto firme sobre la mesita en la que reposaban las medicinas –, pero seas lo que seas y quien seas, deberías dejar que te revisen esas heridas. Y lo sabes.

- Así que, fue con Aokiji con quien se escapó mi novata desastre.

Su voz era tan arrogante como la recordaba, pero eso no evitó que un leve sonrojo cubriese sus mejillas al mirarle de nuevo y verle en ropa interior. Ahora casi se sentía culpable por haberle desnudado. "Pero vale la pena verlo" pensó inconscientemente. Negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

- Así es. ¡Nada de fumar! – Exclamó, golpeándole en la mano que estiraba el hombre para alcanzar los puros de su mesilla.

- ¿Cómo que no? – Exclamó él, furioso.

- ¡Que nada de fumar! ¡Dale tiempo, no es sano con tanta herida, por mucho que seas de humo!

- Oye marine, si antes que te tenía bajo mis órdenes no tenías por qué controlarme, ahora menos. Aparta de ahí.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

- Como has dicho, ya no eres mi superior, de modo que gracias, pero me quedo donde estoy.

Él fue a decir algo más pero ella le metió hábilmente un termómetro en la boca. "A ver si así se está calladito" bufó mentalmente. Volvió a intentar acercarse a él, de nuevo con otra gasa limpia empapada en desinfectante pero, por toda respuesta, él detuvo su mano con la suya y escupió a un lado el termómetro.

- Aún eres una niña – murmuró, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente.

- Y tú estás hecho un viejo.

Le vio fruncir el ceño y un leve movimiento en su mandíbula la advirtió de que había apretado los dientes. "Oh, oh" fue todo lo que pudo pensar. Siempre que le había visto hacer aquel gesto, nada bueno había salido de aquello. Quiso soltar su mano del agarre que ejercía la de él sobre su muñeca, pero él tiró más de ella y tuvo que apoyar su mano libre sobre el pecho desnudo de él para no estampar de bruces sus rostros.

- No hables de lo que no sabes, marine.

- Hablaré de lo que quiera, ex superior al mando.

Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¿Quién había dicho eso? ¿Había salido realmente de sus labios? ¿Acababa… de retar realmente al Vicealmirante Smoker? Le vio sonreír de medio lado y su mano fue liberada de golpe. La apoyó sobre la cama, a un lado del cuerpo de Smoker, para recuperar el equilibrio y le pasó tímidamente la gasa sobre las heridas del pecho. Eran pequeños rasguños después de que él hubiese usado sus poderes, pero aún así podían infectarse. Se esforzó al máximo por evitar estar atenta a la mirada escrutadora que él no dejaba de echarla, pero era bastante complicado. Cuando hubo terminado, se subió a la cama y se colocó a su espalda, repasando el último rasguño visible que quedaba sobre su cuerpo. Pasó la gasa de arriba abajo sobre el corte, limpiándolo de cualquier infección, y dando por terminada su labor.

- Ya está – susurró.

Se incorporó lentamente para bajarse de la cama, pero un gesto mucho más rápido la colocó boca arriba sobre el colchón. Una exclamación ahogada salió de sus labios al darse cuenta de su desventaja en aquella situación. El cuerpo de su ex capitán estaba sobre ella, inmovilizándola brazos y piernas, impidiéndola huir por sí misma. Pero tampoco pediría ayuda, pues si lo hacía, perdería todo su orgullo. Y no era poco.

La mirada de él era firme, pero casi le pareció atisbar un leve destello de siniestra diversión.

- Viejo, ¿no?

Ella intentó soltarse y frunció el ceño, pasada ya la sorpresa del rápido gesto de Smoker.

- Sí, sigo opinando lo mismo. Que puedas apresarme no prueba nada, cualquiera de tus novatos podría hacerlo.

- No juegues con fuego, niña…

- Además… cualquiera con 36 años ya debe estar a punto de retirarse, ¿verdad?

- … podrías acabar quemándote – susurró con voz grave en su oído.

Lo sabía, ¡vaya si lo sabía! Era consciente de lo peligroso que era aquel juego, pero podían jugar los dos. ¿O no…? El que había sido su antiguo capitán se separó de ella, soltando sus muñecas y apoyándose en la cama para alzarse. Shina permaneció quieta bajo su cuerpo, observando lo mucho que había cambiado en aquellos dos años. Ahora era consciente plenamente de aquello. Tenía el pelo más largo y lo llevaba peinado hacia detrás, dándole un aspecto más peligroso del que ya de por sí había tenido antes. Sonrió ante esa idea y no pudo evitar alzar delicadamente una mano hacia su ojo derecho, donde una cicatriz que no tenía nada que ver con los ataques de Doflamingo alteraba la perfección de su rostro. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo cómoda que estaba en aquella situación y no pudo evitar plantearse si en realidad no había querido agradecerle nada a Smoker cuando se marchó con Aokiji, sino, simplemente, volver a verle. Cerró los ojos y sonrió para sus adentros mientras bajaba la mano. Fuese lo que fuese, daba igual, se sentía bien al haber sido capaz de ayudarle de nuevo. Se incorporó sobre sus brazos, quedando sentada bajo él, quien, para su sorpresa, ni se movió. Le miró con cierta confusión cuando sintió su respiración sobre su rostro.

- No deberías haber vuelto, Shina.

Los labios de la joven se entreabrieron a causa de la sorpresa que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¡La había llamado por su nombre! Estaba tan en shock que casi se olvidó de la pregunta que ella debía hacerle a continuación.

- ¿Por qué? – Susurró.

- Porque antes eras una niña y no había problemas.

Una… ¿niña? El corazón de ella latía tan aceleradamente que casi no era capaz de atender a nada más. Pero cuando le vio venir, fue la primera en avanzar hacia él. Sus labios se juntaron y el resto del mundo quedó en absoluto silencio a su alrededor.

Por supuesto. Antes era demasiado pequeña para él. Pero… ¿acaso ya desde antes él había notado que a ella le gustaba? Sonrió. Le había subestimado en aquel tema.

Le devolvió el beso con ímpetu, dejando que él controlase la situación y a ella, que se recostó contra el colchón cuando sintió el peso de su cuerpo volviéndose a tumbar sobre el suyo. Alzó los brazos al cuello de él y enredó los dedos en su pelo, profundizando el beso, exigiendo más de él de lo que estaba recibiendo. Su lengua se coló en su boca y casi inmediatamente él volvió a tomar el mando. El marine acarició sus caderas con las manos, dibujando con los dedos la ropa que llevaba puesta, buscando más de ella con avidez. Se separó de la joven unos centímetros para quitarle la camiseta en un gesto rápido al que ella no se opuso, sino que volvió a buscar sus besos y gimió suavemente al sentir sus manos sobre el sujetador.

Smoker dejó su boca con lentitud, dejando suaves mordiscos a lo largo de su cuello mientras bajaba por él con torturadora lentitud. Escuchaba la respiración agitada de Shina, quien aún tenía las manos alrededor de su cuello y le instaba para que no se detuviese. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando alcanzó su pecho. Lo acarició por encima del sujetador, mirando las expresiones de la joven, complacido. Era perfecta, tal vez aún una niña, pero su cuerpo no decía lo mismo. Y ya no iba a pararse a pensarlo.

Desabrochó la prenda con una mano y lo lanzó lejos, dejando su pecho expuesto ante él. Acarició uno suavemente con una mano mientras sus labios se acercaban al segundo, rozándolo solo al principio, para después lamerlo con ansia y avidez, sacándola más de un gemido cada vez que apresaba el pezón con su boca. Pero algo comenzó a desconcentrarle. Las manos de Shina habían dejado su cuello y comenzaban a acariciar su pecho, bajando por él peligrosamente hasta quedar cerca del borde de su ropa interior, seguramente ya incapaz de cubrir su creciente erección. Continuó besando su abdomen hasta el pliegue de sus vaqueros cuando al separar los labios de su piel, sintió la mano aventurera de ella abrirse paso por el interior de su ropa interior, encontrando aquello que ya no era posible ocultar. La miró de reojo y recibió una sonrisita juguetona por su parte al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo sus dedos se cerraban suave pero firmemente sobre su miembro. Soltó un gruñido gutural y ella se mordió el labio con malicia mientras le dejaba recostarse sobre el colchón y se colocaba de rodillas sobre él.

Le cogió por el mentón con suavidad y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios. Continuó por su mejilla, llegando a su mandíbula, dándole un pequeño mordisco, antes de seguir su camino hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras sus manos jugaban en su pecho y bajaban una vez más hacia su erección. Le miró una última vez, como avisándole de que lo fácil había terminado, y bajó el rostro hasta morder el borde de sus bóxers y tirar hacia abajo con la boca, quitándoselos de encima con picardía. Se quedó mirándole un breve instante a la zona que acababa de destapar, causando cierta incomodidad en él, que no tuvo tiempo de quejarse cuando los dedos de la joven volvían a trepar hacia su miembro a través de sus muslos, poniéndole la piel de gallina. ¿Dónde había aprendido a tratar así a un hombre? No quería saberlo. Soltó todo el aire que había retenido cuando su mano se afianzó alrededor de su miembro, comenzando un suave baile, disfrutando del momento. Pero cuando ella paró y creyó que ya podría volver a jugar a su favor, su lengua lo recorrió de arriba abajo, obligándole a soltar lo más parecido a un jadeo que ella le había escuchado hasta el momento.

La vio sonreír y fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La quería, la _necesitaba_ ya, en aquel momento. No había tiempo para más. Se incorporó de golpe, colocándola bajo su peso una vez más, besando sus labios con pasión mientras sus manos se deshacían de los pantis y la braguita de Shina. Smoker sonrió cuando un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir sus dedos sobre su entrada. La joven no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando uno de ellos se abrió camino hacia el interior de su cuerpo, ni cuando a éste le siguió un segundo dedo, que comenzaron a moverse hábilmente en su interior. Finalmente, ella estuvo preparada para él.

Sacó sus dedos de ella y colocó su miembro sobre su entrada. La besó en el cuello para relajarla cuando vio que se mordía el labio inferior, nerviosa, y comenzó a introducirse en ella con lentitud. Shina jadeó contra su cuello, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como él se abría paso en su intimidad, introduciéndose por completo y reposando brevemente allí hasta que se acostumbrase. Le besó suavemente, recostándose relajadamente de nuevo, indicándole que ya no había dolor, y Smoker no se hizo de rogar. Comenzó a moverse contra ella al principio con cuidado, pero pronto su control se hizo añicos y el movimiento de sus caderas se volvió más brusco y desenfrenado. Los jadeos de ella eran música para sus oídos, pero ni él mismo era capaz de aguantar algún que otro gruñido, sintiendo poco a poco que aquel momento llegaba a su fin. Se detuvo lo justo para colocar las piernas de Shina sobre sus hombros y siguió embistiéndola hasta el final. Sintiendo que se venía, la joven no pudo evitar un gritito mientras le clavaba dolorosamente las uñas en la espalda, pero él no sintió el dolor, pues en aquel momento la embistió con más fuerza, derramando su semilla en el interior de la joven.

Jadeando, se recostó al lado de la acalorada joven, quien se giró hacia él y le miró con una cálida sonrisa. Él alzó una ceja mientras la atraía contra su pecho.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

Ella se revolvió entre sus brazos y alzó el rostro hasta poder plantarle un suave beso en los labios.

- No estás tan viejo como pensaba – sonrió.

Una victoriosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Vicealmirante mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de descansar, finalmente, de todo lo ocurrido en aquel día. Ella, por su parte, sonrió acurrucándose contra su pecho.

Más tarde, tendría que agradecerle a Aokiji aquel "descanso para comer" que le había cedido antes de seguir con su marcha.

* * *

**Continuará…**


End file.
